memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Vesta class
The Vesta-class was type of Starfleet starship that entered service in the late 24th century. It was classified as a multi-mission explorer and served as a test-bed for numerous Starfleet technologies. Eventually, due to the success of the class, multiple variants were developed to further increase the versatility of the multi-missioin explorer line. History Technical information By the 25th century, Starfleet engineers were incorporating sympathetic fermion transceivers into Vesta-class starships as they entered space dock for repairs or were constructed new. The system created a temporary, large fermion field around the starship, which bolstered the Vesta's shields and structural integrity. Variants and Subclasses Aventine While in for a refit, the Vesta-class was given several upgrades and dubbed a new subclass. The Aventine variant had a sharper saucer and pylons that angled forward, giving the class a more sleek profile than the original Vesta. A quantum field focus controller was also installed in the Aventine variant. This allowed the starship to reroute main power to its deflector dish, which then enabled the vessel to fire a quantum field focus phaser through its main deflector. Rademaker As with the Aventine variant, Rademaker-class was developed as part of a refit of the . The variant was a loose hybrid between the standard Vesta and the Aventine variant. It had a more oval saucer and larger nacelles, as well as a wider shuttle bay. The Rademaker variant was also equipped with a multidimensional graviton shield, which provided protection for the starship from the effects of gravity wells and other spacial phenomena. Brigid Further expanding on the standard Vesta, the Brigid-subclass was developed by drawing upon the technological advancements of the early 25th century. Implemented into the Brigid variant's design was the isometric dispersal array, which allowed the starship to release a single, devastating, cylindrical blast of electrical energy. Enemies struck by the blast suffered heavy electrical damage to their ships' systems and interrupted engine power. Esquiline During the design of the Brigid-''subclass, two variants of it were also in development. The ''Esquiline variant was built upon the tremendous success of the Rademaker-class and was among the most technologically advanced Federation starships when it was introduced. The variant included an omni-directional tachyon wave siphon, which allowed the Esquiline to drain the shields of nearby enemies while bolstering its own secondary shields. Palatine More tactically focused that the other multi-mission explorers, the Palatine ''variant of the ''Brigid-subclass was built upon the success of the Aventine-class at combating the Borg and the multitude of other hostile forces Starfleet engaged in the early 25th century. The radiation bombardment matrix of the Palatine-class allowed the starship's deflector to periodically bombard enemy starships in its frontal arc with deadly radiation. This interrupted ship systems and caused irritation, nausea, headaches, and dizziness in most species. Ships commissioned * (NCC-82602, refit became prototype of Aventine variant) * (NCC-82617) * (NCC-82614) * (NCC-92601) * (NCC-82610) * (NCC-82603, refit became prototype of Rademaker variant) * (protoype, NCC-82601) * Gallery Aventine class.jpg|''Aventine''-class variant Rademaker class.jpg|''Rademaker''-class variant Brigid variant.jpg|''Brigid''-subclass Esquiline class.jpg|''Esquiline''-subclass variant Palatine variant.jpg|''Palatine''-subclass variant Appendices External links Category:Starship Classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Vesta class starships Category:Aventine class starships Category:Rademaker class starships Category:Palatine class starships Category:Brigid class starships Category:Esquiline class starships